Everybody Loves Pushy
Everybody Loves Pushy is the fourth episode of Stan Lee's Stripperella. Plot The episode opens up with Skip Withers reporting on Stripperella as she tries to disarm a bomb on the the outer wall of the public library. Skip Withers then says that the bomb was planted there by demolition men that were supposed to place on a condemed library that is located right across the street from the public library. Stripperella then grabs the bomb and runs across the street to the abandoned library but sees that theres a homeless man sitting there so she runs off to find another place place to take the bomb. She then to a store called Vic' Bomb Disposal but is unable to get help because the store had just closed. Stripperella the nruns to the park and attempts to throw the bomb over a bridge. However, as Stripperella looks into the water she sees five baby ducks and their mother. Stripperella then runs to a collapsed cave and overhears a fireman say that he's "I don't know how there gonna get those thirty orphans and their adorable puppies out of that collapsed cav." Stripperella over hears this and places the bomb next to the falled debris and the explosion frees the thrity children and the puppy. The orphans then run up and cheer for Stripperella. Sometime later Erotica Jones is back at the strip club and is watching a show called Everybody Loves Pushy with her friend Giselle. On the show Pushy Galore is advertising her expensive Gucci purses but says she is selling them for $19.95. Erotica at first seems suspicious about the purse's cheap price but then says that "a deals a deal." The strip clubs manager, Kevin Calhoun then walks up to Giselle and hands her her g-string and says that he had ironed it for her. However, Giselle ignores him. Kevin then says that Giselle is angery at him for not letting her breath fire on stage and asks Erotica if he's crazy for not letting her do that. Giselle says that breathing fire is a way to express herself. Kevin the nasks if there is a less flamable way to express herself. At that moment Dirk McMahon, the owner of a rival strip club walks in. McMahon then tells Kevin that he's at his strip club to check out the competition and then offers the strippers a job at his club. However, Erotica nad the others refuse except for Giselle who asks if she could breath fir at his club. McMahon answers by saying that she can do whatever she wants as long as she's naked. Giselle then quits her current stripping job and takes a job with McMahon much to the surprise of the others. As McMahon and Giselle leave McMahon says that if Erotica ever wants a job she knows where to find him. Later on at her home Erotica recieves her Gucci purse but uses her expert fashion sense to discover that the purse is just a knockoff. At FUGG headquarters Stripperella tells her boss about the purse. Chief Stroganoff then says that he should have suspected something. Strofanoff then stands up from sitting at his desk to reveal that he's wearing high heels and hot pants and he says that e shoud have suspected something when the clothes didn't fit right. Stripperella then looks away from her boss who is wearing very short shorts and highheels. Stroganoff then has Special Agent 14, a mentally retarded man, come in and brief Stripperella on Pushy Galore. Special agent 14 then tells Stripperella that Pushy Galore use to be a scientist and that she as adopted more than one thousand children from third world nations, all of which live with her but, suspiciously, have never been seen in public and that she has been married 143 times and that everone of her husbands has mysteriously disappeared after their wedding day. He also tells her that she is currently married to Richard Slimmins. The final thing that Special agent 14 tells Stripperella is that Pushy Galore has never been seen without her fur coat. Stripperella says that Pushy not taking off her coat is "fishy." Chief Stroganoff then pulls a trout he named Harvey out of his pants and says that that is what she was smelling. Stripperella is weirded out by this. Stripperella then takes the purse to the lab so the scientist can examine it. As Stripperella enters the lab Hal and Bernard put on x-ray glasses to try and see Stripperella's naked body. Bernard then gives Stripperella a bullet proff nail file and an invisible tape measure. After they are done showing her the equipment Stripperella hands them the purse and tells them to test it to see if it's a fake. When the tests are complete it is revealed that the purse is a knock off. the scientist and Stripperella also learn that the purse is made out of human flesh. Striperella then deduces that Richard Slimmins will be Pushy's next target. Pushy then walks in on Richard and tells him that he should be rubbing saddle soap over his body. Richard replies by saying that he has been but the soap makes his skin leathery. Pushy then yells at him to just do it. Richard then does as she says. Pushy then walks away and says that she is going to make the final preparation for his dinner (but really means his death). Later at the strip club Kevin auditions various strippers to take Giselle's place. None of them seem good enough until a stripper named Catt shows up and wows everyone. At first Catt seems polite but then shows her true nature and warns all the other strippers to stay out of her way. Later on Erotica calls Pushy Galore's show posing as a woman named Joan Lamp Chair Wallnerstein (she comes up with this alias by looking at items from around her room) and tells Pushy that she wants to buy her shoes but was wondering if she could pick up the shoes herself, in person at her "secret undisclosed location." However, Pushy answers that she can't do that because the location of the factory must be kept a secret. Erotica still orders a pair of the shoes. That night at the strip club Catt strips for a man and gets his money. As the man runs out of money he goes to the ATM to get more and as he walks away Catt talks about how he's a sucker and that a woman like her would never be with a loser like him. Erotica the ntells Persephone to keep a lookout for Pussy Galore's delivery man because it's a metter of "life and death." Persephone then asks Eroyica if she just said if it was a matter of life or death. Erotica then comes up with something else so she doesn't blow her cover as Stripperella. Erotica then spots Catt and goes over to introduce herself. Erotica is polite and tells Catt "welcome to our family", but Catt just warns Erotica that she is just here to make money and to stay out of her way. As Catt walks away she gives Erotica the middle finger. A delivery man then arrives and gives Erotica her package with the shoes in it. Erotica then thanks the delivery man by kissing him on the cheek. Unknown to the deliver man the lipstick on his cheek as also a tracking device. Erotica as Stripperella then follows the tracking signal to Pussy's secret headquarters. When Stripperella arrives at the secret undisclosed location she uses her x-ray glasses to see through the wall and learn that Pushy is using her one thousand children as slaves to make Pushy's shoes and while they are working sing a sad song about them being in slavery. Stripperella then sneaks through the building into a room full of animals. However, Stripperela learns that the animals have designer logo's on their bodies and that Pushy is breeding them this way. A few minutes later Pushy Galore in advertising her purses on a live infomercial. At that moment Stripperella barges on set and reveals to all the viewers that Pushy is using genetically mutated animals to make her knock off purses. Stripperella goes on the reveal that the clothes she makes is made out of human flesh. All the people watching the show then take off their clothes in disgust. Stripperella tells Pushy to give herself up. However, Pushy grabs an Armoni belt that she says is made from the flesh of her 73rd husband and uses it as a whip. Stripperella then takes out her invisible tape measure and uses it to defelct her attack. Pushy then makes a run for it and stripperella chases after her. As Stripperella follows Pushy into another room Stripperella sees that Pushy is holding Richard Slimmins hostage and Pushy says that she will kill him if she comes any closer by putting him on a conveyer belt and send him through a crushing machine. Stripperella then runs up and grabs Pushy's coat and during the struggle rips it off which reveals that Pushy has six arms which she says she gained during a lab accident from wen she was a genetic physicist. Pushy then send her men after Stripperella and while she fights them Pushy throws Slimmins onto the conveyer belt. Stripperella is able to defeat the henchmen and then save Slimmins. However, during the fight Pushy get away and Stripperella follows after her. When Stripperella catches up to Pushy she is in a blimp that is taking off, but Stripperella managed to graba rope that was attached to the blimp before it was in the air. when the blimp got into the air Pushy opened the loading bay door and began to fire six guns at Stripperella. However, Stripperella was able to grab her bulletproff nail file and deflect the bullets. Stripperella was then able to climb up the roap and get onto the top of the blimp. Pushy attempted to knock Stripperella off but failed. Stripperella then crashed through the cockpit window and knock Pushy across the room. Pushy then parachuted from the blimb but landed in a prison yard. Stripperella was also able to make it to safety and smiled as she saw the guards arrest Pushy Galore. A few nights later Erotica was back at work at the strip club. At that moment Persephone, Kevin and Leonard were watching a news report on Pushy Galore behind bars because of Stripperella and that the strange animals were delievered by Stripperella to an animal refuge where they will be taken care of by Pushy's freed slave children. Skip Withers then reports that McMahon's strip club was on fire. McMahon then appears on the television and wonders why "that stripper" wanted to breath fire. Skip then asks McMahon how he feels and McMahon takes his microphone and begins to his Skip with it. Everyone realizes that the stripper was Giselle and fear the worst. However, Giselle then walks through the door and everyone rushes to see her. Kevin then gives Giselle her job back. Persephone then asks Kevin if he's going to fire Catt now that Giselle is back. Kevin answers no because "their a big family." Persephone says that she hates that Catt is staying and Erotica answers that they can get use to her and that "it's not like she's a supervillain." Persephone and Leonard look at her and Erotica says "it's not like I know what that's like." Cast *Pamela Anderson as Stripperella / Erotica Jones *Jill Talley as Giselle, Pushy Galore *Sirena Irwin as Persephone *Tom Kenny as Kevin Calhoun, Special Agent 14, Hal & Skip Withers *Greg Proops as Bernard *Maurice LaMarche as Chief Stroganoff & Leonard *Vince McMahon as Dirk McMahon *? as Richard Slimmins *Joey Lauren Adams as Catt Category:A-Z Category:Television shows and movies Category:Stripperella Episodes